


korekiyo x LEMXN (me)

by Gay_rat_simps



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Michelle-Sir Chloe, Other, b i g, g a y, lgbt!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_rat_simps/pseuds/Gay_rat_simps
Summary: idk.
Relationships: Korekiyo/Anthoney, Korekiyo/LEMXN
Comments: 7





	1. Chapter 1

i was walking home from school, i was 16 at the time and it was a busy road, but it was raining, i hate getting wet, but i love the rain it's beautiful, unfortunately, i had to wear a skirt, ya see, i'm a demi-boy, but the school wont let me get a male uniform, or cut my hair. As i walked home i heard footsteps behind me, all of a sudden i was pushed onto the road, no cars were coming, so i backed up onto the sidewalk. then turned around to see who pushed me, it was a girl, with light purple hair, and the standard uniform, but with purple stockings, she had a group of girls behind her. "Watch where you're going loser!" she said as she pushed me to the ground. "how about we teach _her_

a lesson?" she said, with two girls pinning me onto the ground. i cried as they beat me up, tearing up my skirt, and breaking my glasses, i pleaded for them to stop then one of them spoke up "okay, lets stop, we have to get home don't we?" they all nodded as i got onto one of my knees to get up, one kicked my stomach, causing me to fall onto the ground. I layed there crying as they walked away, laughing, as the rain started to pour harder, and the sun began to set, i walked home. as soon as i got to the door, i collapsed, my mom dragged me inside "Lemxn? what happened?" she asked  
"E-Ella and h-her group b-beat me" i said crying.  
"lets get you out of those clothes"  
"o-okay.."  
as i walked upstairs i grabbed my hoodie and some sweatpants from my closet right outside of my room, the walls are pastel pink and i have a whole shelf of stuffies. i changed and texted my online friend

LEMXN_BOI  
hey, what's up?  
KIYOSHI  
nothing much, hbu?  
LEMXN_BOI  
i got beat up.  
KIYOSHI  
oh my, why?  
LEMXN_BOI  
i have no idea  
KIYOSHI  
wow, do you think its because you're trans lemxn?  
LEMXN_BOI  
kiyo, it's not trans, it's non-binary  
KIYOSHI  
oh, my apologies Lemxn.  
LEMXN_BOI  
it's fine kiyo, well i gotta go, need to tell my mom that i need a new uniform over the weekend because Ella ripped mine  
KIYOSHI  
okay Lemxn! bye!  
LEMXN_BOI  
bye kiyo <3<3


	2. meeting?

i woke up with my mom next to my bed "wake up, we're getting you a mens uniform and a haircut"

"huh?"

"get up, you're getting a haircut"

"okay, give me an hour"

"okay"she said as i got up,she walked away as i walked into my closet, and grabbed my chest binder and some clothes, and my pastel pink bunny hoodie, then changed into it and grabbed my phone

LEMXN_BOI

hi kiyo!!

KIYOSHI

hello lemxn

LEMXN_BOI

guess what

KIYOSHI

what?

LEMXN_BOI

i'm getting a haircut and a men's outfit for school

KIYOSHI

that's nice Lemxn

LEMXN_BOI

so, wyd?

KIYOSHI

nothing really, just kinda confused

LEMXN_BOI

why? KIYOSHI

what was the name of the girl that beat you up?

LEMXN_BOI

Ella.

KIYOSHI

i have an Ella at my school

LEMXN_BOI

oh? what does she look like?

KIYOSHI she has purple hair, and wears purple stockings

LEMXN_BOI

mine too... do ya think we go to the same school?

KIYOSHI

maybe, could you send a discription of what you look like?

LEMXN_BOI

brown hair, blue eyes, and i always wear a headband

KIYOSHI

is Lilly your deadname?

LEMXN_BOI

yes...

KIYOSHI 142 パインストリート?

LEMXN_BOI

yeah...

KIYOSHI

well, thats something, i have a surprise for you then

LEMXN_BOI

okay...

then i heard a knock at the door, and my mom answered it "Lemxn! there is a boy here for you" my mom yelled i rad down the stairs

"Lemxn, right?" he asked

"um, yeah, i assume your Kiyoshi?"

"my name os Korekiyo Shinguji"

"k-kor-kore-"

"Please, just call me Kiyo"

"okay kiyo, well, you wanna come shopping with us?" i smiled "your already here..." i grumbled

"that sounds lovely Lemxn!"


	3. Chapter 3

"hey, Lemxn, i'm gonna go over there for a bit, here's some money, i'll get the uniform, you get the haircut"

"okay" i said as she walked away. kiyo grabbed my hand 

'let's go darling" he said, i blushed

"o-okay.." i said quietly as we walked to the closest hair place

"Hello, how may i help you two today?" 

"yes, we need to get his hair cut" Kiyo said looking at me

"oh my! yes certainly!" the woman said after we got the hair cut, we paid and left, we had money left over so we went to the arcade, well, I did.. (i won something for him) then we went to hot topic, mostly so i could waste my money on pastel shit then we left to the meeting spot my mom said to meet at and we left, after we got to my house i took kiyo to my room and showed him my favorite song (Michelle-Sir Chloe) i have no idea if he liked it- it's hard to tell eventually i got up and got my favorite stuffie it was a pastel pink sloth i held it close "Hey Lemxn?"

"Yes?"

"why is everything pastel?"

"i don't know, i guess i just like pastels"

"i see"

"well, i'm hungary, i'm going to get a snack"

"okay" he said, i smiled as i walked off, i walked downstairs and into the kitchen i grabbed a slice of pizza and some boba tea and walked back upstairs, i sat down and looked at kiyo, he looked at me and i smiled, i felt.. dizzy and lightheaded "i-i'm dizzy" i said as i shifted closer to him for support, he wrapped his arms around me next thing i know, i'm in a hospital from food poisoning "w-what happened?" i asked kiyo

"you passed out so i got your mom, you were poisoned"

"oh.." i said and looked down then i looked at my phone, i turned on Michelle, and sat there smiling "thank you kiyo" i whispered, he didn't hear "h-hey kiyo...?" i asked

"yes?" he asked as i sat up

"w-would you l-like to sit next to m-me?" i stammered out

"i would love that, Lemxn" he replied as i smiled, as soon as he sat next to me, i leaned onto him

"i like this, Kiyo.." i said, he nodded in response "the past 3 years i have known you have been amazing" i said, he chuckled a little. I looked up at him, and he looked at me, i took his face in my hand, then i tugged on his mask slightly to ask if i can pull it down, he nods, and i do, i lean in for a kiss, then a nuse bargen into the room "Lilly, it's time for-" she started

"HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING?!" i yelled as she backed out of the room "now, where were we?" i ask as i pull his mask back down and took his face in my hand. I leaned in for a kiss, Our lips touched right when the song was screaming _"MICHELLE, MICHELLE, YOU ARE A MONSTER FROM HELL"_ i pull away after at least a minute "i love you kiyo.." i said softly

"i love you too Lemxn.." he replied, as i wrapped my arms around him

"would you like to be my boyfriend kiyo?" i ask softly, he nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG- that took so longggggg ughhhhh


	4. Goodbye to a world - Porter Robinson

i woke up, still in the hospital, but next to kiyo, he looked so peaceful, "babe.. wake up~" i said, he did. "hi~" i said  
"Hello Lemxn" he said, as i kissed him on the cheek, i reached over to the table and grabbed my plone, and went onto tiktok and made a video   
"Thank you, I'll say goodbye soon  
Though its the end of the world,  
Don't blame yourself now  
And if its true,  
I will surround you and give life to a world  
That's our own  
Thank you, I'll say goodbye now  
Though its the end of the world,  
Don't blame yourself  
And if its true,  
I will surround you and give life to a world  
That's our own  
Thank you, I'll say goodbye soon  
Though its the end of the world, don't blame yourself now  
And if its true,  
I will surround you and give life to a world  
That's our own  
Thank you, I'll say goodbye now  
Though its the end of the world, don't blame yourself  
And if its true,  
I will surround you and give life to a world..."  
"i love you"  
i love you too"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"darling, we can leave from the hospital now" kiyo said as he smiled, we went to my house and went to my room, layed down on my bed and snuggled, "darling, when we get further into our relationship, i would like to try.. _something_ " i froze i knew what he ment "why not now?" it spilled out of my mouth, i couldn't help it.. "y-you are willing to-" "yes. i need you in my life" he pinned me down onto the bed and put his face into the crook of my neck "are you sure babe?" i paused, "yes." and then it went on from there ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) after _that_ we laid in my stained bed, "d-darling.. i have never felt s-so-" "erotic?" "yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why the fuck did this turn in this direction im gonna cry


End file.
